


Baby I could build a castle (Calypso x Reader)

by Sarcastic_Writer



Series: Percy Jackson Reader Inserts [25]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Body Shaming, F/F, Hot Weather, Implied Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Revenge, Rude Guy, Sad Calypso, Women Being Awesome, i guess, probably some more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7835056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Writer/pseuds/Sarcastic_Writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What does Calypso do when some asshole is rude to her? Why she goes to her girlfriend of course. How tends<br/>to have odd ways to cheer her up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby I could build a castle (Calypso x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so in this Leo brought Calypso back platonically and you two fell in love. Yay.

        Sometimes the fates were against you, and sometimes your life just sucked. Like now. You realize that compared too many (especially Percy) that your life is easy, mostly, but that’s not stopping you from complaining a tiny bit. But right now is not the time.

  
        It was a normal summer day in Camp Half-Blood and by that I mean it was hot as hell outside. Luckily Chiron quickly realized that most campers would die from heat or sun stroke before lunch and he called for a day off.

  
        That is how you found yourself sitting in your (luckily air-conditioned) cabin in a sports bar and a pair of light wash shorts. (A/N: I understand you feel uncomfortable with this outfit choice but please go with it.) You would’ve been at the beach or lake like the rest of camp, but that’s were almost everyone is.

 

         Frantic knocking at your door pushed you out of your thoughts.

  
You shouted for the person to enter, but you didn't think that the person bursting into your cabin would be a Goddess. Or a crying one at that.

  
        "Calypso?" you question as she flops down on the bed beneath yours.

  
You can hear her quite sobs as you climbed down onto the floor. You sit next to her and shake her shoulders. Her sobs were replaced by weak laughs and son enough she sat up with red-rimmed eyes.

  
        You patted her shoulder- since it was way to hot to hug- and smirked. Quickly you shot up and went to the trunk at the bottom of the bed and pulled out a CBH tank-top and slipped it on. Grabbing Calypso's hand you dragged her onto the deck of the cabin.

  
        "Okay." you said resting your hands on your hips. "I don't know why you're crying, but I intend to find out."

  
        She nodded her head.

  
        "And possibly slapabitch." you coughed into your hand.

  
        "What-"

  
        You cut her off and once again dragged her off. While most campers were at the beach or lake there were a few, and in your opinion brilliant, campers who deiced to stay in their cabins, like you. Then there were the idiots who were wandering outside, and out of the side of your eye you noticed two boys sitting under an umbrella and made a mental note to never let them live it down.  

  
        Pulling Calypso under the first large tree you found you gave her a look.

  
        "Now dear," you said resting a hand on her shoulder. "tell me your problems."

  
She sniffed and gave you a small smile. "I think it's best I don't. I don't need you getting kick out for murder."

  
        You raised an eyebrow. "Well if think I will resolve your problem with murder it must be pretty bad."

  
        "Not really. I'm just over reacting."

  
        "Please Cally!!!!!" you begged.

  
        "It doesn't matter. Just some, some-"

  
        "Prick." You offered

  
She nodded. "Yeah, anyway. I was at the beach and some guy started making rude remarks about me..."

  
        "Oh sweetie." You said pulling her into a hug despite the hot temperature. "Some guys just want to bring others down."

  
        "Really?" She asked looking you in your (e/c) eyes.

  
        "Yup." You nodded. "Wanna know something?"

  
She nodded her head eagerly and you couldn't help but smile, because she was excited for something stupid.

  
        Fling your arms to the side you sang, "Baby I could build a castle out of all the bricks they threw at me!"

  
        She laughed. Which was good because other then this you had no idea on what to do. Just as you finished singing Jason and Piper walked by.

 

        "Taylor Swift. Good choice." Piper said.

  
        "I can lend you a brick." Jason muttered bitterly.

 

As they walked off you threw your arm around Calypso and gave her another smile.

  
        "Just so we're clear. You wouldn't hate me if the prick 'accidently' run through with own sword?"

  
        She rolled her eyes, "I wouldn't hate you. But couldn't you be, oh I don't know, softer?"

  
        You dramatically sighed and turned back to the cabin area, Calypso still trapped underneath your arm. "I guess I could call in the favor that Conner and Travis owe me."

  
        *Later that week*

  
        "Chiron, we have no idea what you're talking about." Travis said faked annoyed as you three sat in his office after Bryan Clark woke up with various bugs and spiders crawling on him.   


End file.
